


MC randomly speaking Russian

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [28]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: Fickyfuck kid here. That's my best sentence I've ever written in my life and I used to write stories. (Writers block is a bitch and I have no where to write so it's just like I give my life to learning Russian... HOLD UP IDEA MAN y'all could do a reaction of the RFA to MC that just starts randomly talking in Russian not even realizing it. Holy fuck I wasn't planning this to happen, y'all don't need to write it (I totally get if you don't want to)) ~Your local fickyfuckA/N: fickyfuck is still on my list of all time favourite sayings iloveyou  AAAAAAAAA I ONLY KNOW A FEW DIFFERENT (and very…very random) PHRASES IN RUSSIAN SO I HOPE I SPELT THEM RIGHT AND YA KNOW DIDN’T SAY SOMETHING REALLY RUDE OR WEIRD WITHOUT KNOWING IT (tho let’s be honest here, this is ME we’re talking about….) ^^;;;;; ~Admin 404





	MC randomly speaking Russian

*YOOSUNG:

-He came home early from class one day and found you playing video games!

-Though, he wasn’t sure what game because???? He kept hearing another language?

-Wait that…sounds like your voice

-Maybe you’re speaking along to the game? Some made up language?

-He walked into the room behind you and looked at the screen but there weren’t any characters talking

-You were just running around, fighting whatever monsters popped up, but he still heard this muttering? Where in the world could this be coming from???

-“Возьми это! Ты тупой монстр … Я истинный рыцарь этого мира … Ешь мой меч !!”("Take it! You're a dumb monster ... I'm the true knight of this world ... Eat my sword !! ")

-“Um.. MC? What was that?”

-HE SCARED THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!! -which, incidentally, scared him too- and you had to have him explain what he was hearing. Maybe he was just hearing things??

-After describing what he heard you realized that you were mumbling in Russian, and had to explain to him that you were the one talking. You were just trash talking the monsters in the game! He was really impressed that you knew Russian, and can’t believe he never knew!!! Completely amazed every time you switch to it, no matter how often he’s heard it

*ZEN:

-It was after a performance from his, and you were star struck!!

-It was the best show you’ve seen in your life!

-His singing!!!! It’s amazing at home but seeing it oN STAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOLE DIFFERENT THING!!

-You ran up to him once he was off stage and your mind was running so fast that you didn’t even realize you switched to Russian when congratulating him

-“Это было удивительно! Так хорошо! Я так горжусь тобой!” ("It was amazing! So good! I am so proud of you!")

-He was happy to see you! You look so cute when you’re that excited!

-Though he had NO idea what you were saying, he kind of went along with it

-Full of smiles, nods, and “Yeah!”

-Until you finally realized he had no idea what you were saying and said the whole thing again so he could understand you

-He loves when you switch to Russian because that means you’re really excited!!! And really excited MC is a really cute MC!! Also really appreciates that you’ll say everything again just so he can understand what you’re so excited about! literally sprints to the other room when he hears any sort of russian because??? what if he misses his MC looking cute

*JAEHEE:

-When working for Jumin, one must know a few different languages

-Well, at least have some sort of understanding of them

-So when you switched to Russian while telling her what kind of coffee you wanted, it took her a little bit to realize you had switched

-The only reason she knew you switched is because you started to say some uncommon words that she didn’t understand

-She knows the basics such as “hello”, “how are you”, you know, smaller phrases!

-Not…whatever you had told her

-“Я хочу, чтобы этот кофе … это своего рода вкус … поджаренный зефир!” (I want that coffee ... it kind of tastes like ... toasted marshmallow!)

-“I’m… I’m sorry, MC, what is it that you want?”

-???? OH SORRY BAEHEE

-It was really no problem for her, but seeing how embarrassed you tended to get when you switch languages made her wish you did it more often!! She thinks its adorable! Also, secretly studies more Russian to understand you!

*JUMIN:

-He’s done business with other people who speak Russian as well

-So, of course, he’s taught himself Russian!

\- among other languages as well

-What he didn’t know, though, is that you know Russian as well??

-When he came home one day to hear someone speaking Russian, he was extremely confused

\- (who the fuck got past my guards)

-Until he recognized your lovely voice! What made him smile was the fact that you were complimenting Elizabeth, and showing her your love

-“Вы очаровательны! Так мило! Я люблю тебя!” ("You are charming! So cute! I love you!")

 

-So, of course, he walks into the room and compliments her in Russian as well! It may have startled you a little bit, but you quickly got over it!

-He usually has to point out when you’re speaking Russian to others, and enjoys seeing how flustered you get when you apologize. When the two of you are at home, however, he doesn’t mind if you accidently switch to Russian because??? He understands it, why would it be a bother? He just responds normally to whatever you say!

*SAEYOUNG:

-He had to learn a BUNCH of different languages when he was an agent!

-So…. of course he knows Russian!

-But the real question here is….

-When did YOU learn Russian??

-He didn’t see anywhere on your record that you spoke Russian!!!!

-So when you randomly switched to Russian while mid-conversation with him, he didn’t even blink an eye

-“Есть что-нибудь вы хотите на обед, кроме чипсов?” ("Is there anything you want for dinner, other than chips?")

-When you asked him if he wanted anything for dinner besides chips, he responded right back in Russian!

-It doesn’t faze him at all! Never hesitates to respond back to you, and doesn’t care if you do it in public, in fact, he makes a game out of it. “How many people can we confuse?: Park edition”

-Sucks for the people around you who can’t speak Russian! ESPECIALLY if you do it in the group chat! Refuses to translate for everyone else! Also loves messing with everyone by telling you inappropriate things in Russian in front of everyone else but refuses if Jumin’s there because he knows he can speak it as well

*V:

-It actually really surprised him!!

-He’s picked up a few phrases here and there from travelling, but WOW

-You knew the whole language!!!

-He asked you to describe what you felt when you looked at a photograph he just took

-But did not expect you to respond back in RUSSIAN??

-“Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя сухо и комфортно!” ("It makes me feel dry (warm??) and comfortable!")

-“I’m…I’m sorry sweetheart, what was that? I only know a few basic words in Russian…”

-THINKS YOU’RE SO CUTE WHEN BLUSHING???

-IMMEDIATELY TAKES A PICTURE. Also vows to take a picture of you each time you realize you’re speaking in Russian. He wants to make a whole photo album about it!!

-Honestly loves when you’re speaking Russian!! He’s starting to actually pick up on a few words here and there because of you! Believes if he listens to you mumble to yourself enough, he’ll learn the whole language too!

*SAERAN:

-What the hell did you just say to me

-Honestly has no idea what you’re saying

-Isn’t even sure what language it was??? MC??? Explain??

-He was just innocently sitting on the couch, watching some TV when you walked behind him and spouted off what he thought was nonsense

-“Эй, что новое шоу вы хотите смотреть приходит на несколько минут.” ("Hey, that a new show you want to watch comes on in a few minutes.")

-“What the fuck does that meAN”

-Took you longer than you wanted to admit to realize you told him in Russian

-After you translated for him, he pouts

-He’ll go out later that day and buy a ton of books to learn Russian

-MAKES YOU TEACH HIM RIGHT THEN AND THERE. BE HIS TEACHER. HE NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT YOU’RE SAYING WITHOUT TRANSLATIONS. REFUSES THE TRANSLATIONS. He will figure this out, MC!!! HE WILL!


End file.
